internationalhockeyfandomcom-20200216-history
2012 World U-17 Hockey Challenge
The 2012 World Under-17 Hockey Challenge was an ice hockey tournament held in Windsor, Tecumseh and La Salle, Ontario, Canada between December 29, 2011 and January 4, 2012. The World Under-17 Hockey Challenge is held by Hockey Canada annually to showcase young hockey talent from across Canada and other strong hockey countries. The primary venues used for the tournament were the WCFU Centre in Windsor, Tecumseh Arena in Tecumseh and the Vollmer Culture and Rec Centre in La Salle. Challenge results Schedule and Results Preliminary round Group A Results Quebec | score = 3–2 | team2 = Atlantic | attendance = }} Ontario | score = 5–0 | team2 = | attendance = 3,500 }} | score = 2–7 | team2 = Ontario | attendance = 3,100 }} | score = 0–3 | team2 = Quebec | attendance = }} | score = 7–3 | team2 = Quebec | attendance = }} Atlantic | score = 4–3 | team2 = | attendance = 238 }} | score =2–5 | team2 = | attendance = }} Ontario | score =3–0 | team2 = Atlantic | attendance = }} Atlantic | score =2–8 | team2 = | attendance = 1,000 }} Quebec | score =2–6 | team2 = Ontario | attendance = 2,200 }} Group B Results | score = 5–1 | team2 = ] | attendance = 835 }} Pacific | score = 5–2 | team2 = West | attendance = }} | score = 2–3 | team2 = | attendance = }} | score = 0–4 | team2 = Pacific | goals1 = | attendance = 817 }} | score = 3–4 | team2 = Pacific | attendance = 549 }} West | score = 2–5 | team2 = | attendance = }} | score =2–3 | team2 = | attendance = 368 }} West | score =3–7 | team2 = | attendance = }} Pacific | score = 2–4 | team2 = | attendance = }} | score = 6–3 | team2 = West | attendance = }} Final round Ontario | RD1-score1=3 | RD1-seed2=B2 | RD1-team2= | RD1-score2='4*' | RD1-seed3=B1 | RD1-team3= | RD1-score3='2**' | RD1-seed4=A2 | RD1-team4= | RD1-score4=1 | RD2-seed1=SF1 | RD2-team1=' ' | RD2-score1='7' | RD2-seed2=SF2 | RD2-team2= | RD2-score2=4 }} * Decided in overtime. ** Decided in a shootout Semifinals | score = 1–2 SO | team2 = | attendance = 1,300 }} | score = 4–3 OT | team2 = Ontario | attendance = 2,400 }} 9th place game West | score = 3–6 | team2 = | attendance = }} 7th place game | score = 2–4 | team2 = Atlantic | attendance = }} 5th place game Pacific | score = 5–4 OT | team2 = Quebec | attendance = }} Bronze medal game | score = 2–5 | team2 = Ontario | attendance = 1,318 }} Gold medal game | score = 7–4 | team2 = | attendance = 4,192 }} Final standings References External links *http://www.hockeycanada.ca/index.php?ci_id=74637&la_id=1 Category:2012 in ice hockey